La casa de los espejos
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Nami y Luffy viajan a la isla de Black River acompañando a sus padres en su luna de miel, pero aparece una misteriosa mujer llamada Boa Hancock, propietaria de la casa fucsia, la casa de los espejos... -* UA LuNa! COMPLETO
1. Black River

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco "La casa de los espejos", pertenecen a Oda-sama y a Cassandra Claire-sensei :D

Advertencia: Parodia de una novela, romance, Lemmon y más cosas de mi cabeza o_o

_Nami POV_

.-.

**Black River**

**.*~*.**

Las dos semana de viaje por el Calm Belt fueron un suplicio, Dado que no hay mucho que hacer, me la paso leyendo los libros que encuentro sobre navegación, un tema que me encanta, pero resulta difícil porque no dejamos de cruzarnos con monstruos marinos o alguno que otro rey del mar.

Mi madre dijo que el Calm Belt sería un paraíso. Peor, claro, es la misma mujer que insistió en que ella y Dragon tenían que salir de luna de miel con nosotros. Aún no entiendo muy bien por qué decidieron que debían traernos al viaje a Luffy, el hijo de Dragon y a mí.

Me lo explicaron, alegando algo parecido a la "cercanía familiar". Pero con Dragon y su característica seriedad y Luffy sentado en el mascarón del barco, no estoy segura de que vayamos a conseguir mucha cercanía. Desde luego, dado lo que sucedió en la fiesta, la cercanía es probablemente lo último que Luffy y yo necesitemos.

La villa que alquiló mi madre es mucho más bonita de lo que parecía en las fotos. El suelo es obscuro, brillante; las paredes son azules con una ligera capa de verde y recuerdan a los colores del mar y del cielo. Un lado de la casa carece por completo de pared y da directamente a la terraza, la piscina de agua turquesa y el acantilado que desciende hasta la arena blanca y el azulado más de más allá. Acaba de comenzar la puesta del sol y el océano comienza a tomar esos tonos rojos, oro y bronce.

Mi madre, Bellemere, está de pie bajo el arco que da paso a la terraza.

-Ay, Dragon… mira!- dice ella extasiada con la vista.

Pero Dragon no mira. Está en la puerta y habla con Zoro, el botones. A lo que alcanzo a escuchar, Dragon le dice que él mismo podía haber cargado las maletas. El joven peliverde no se inmuta y se marcha con tranquilidad.

Luffy está apoyado en la pared y con la cabeza gacha, se le nota avergonzado por la actitud de su padre. Me mira y le sonrío, pero el aparta la vista con un respigo y se vuelve hacia otro lado.

Dragon vuelve sus ojos hacia mí.

-Luffy- le dice –lleva el equipaje de Nami a su habitación.

Luffy comienza a protestar pero Dragon con una sola mirada lo hizo callar y obedecer. Luffy toma mis maletas y me sigue por las escaleras hasta la habitación con el número 3. Cuando abro la puerta y enciendo la luz, puedo ver que la habitación era simplemente hermosa! Ye tenía cama con dosel! Mi acompañante deja caer las maletas que estaba cargando y se endereza mientras estira sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Gracias- le digo mirándolo. El solo se encoje de hombros.

-Shishishi de nada – responde con su característica sonrisa. Sus ojos revisan el dormitorio y me fijo en la manera en la que se da la vuelta- bonita habitación –

-Es verdad – le digo riéndome nerviosamente –la cama es enorme –. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca me quedo petrificada. No debí de haber dicho eso. No debería haber pronunciado la palabra "cama" delante de Luffy, no después de lo que sucedió en los rosales. Pensará que soy una idiota o que le estoy proponiendo…

-Oi! Chicos! Hora de cenar!- dice mi madre asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verla.

-bajo enseguida- digo yo –solo iré a refrescarme un poco -. Me escabullo en el cuarto de baño mientras Luffy se marcha siguiéndole los pasos a mi madre. El baño también era bonito. Abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua del lavabo mientras me refresco la cara. Cuando me miro al espejo, veo que estoy totalmente sonrojada.

-Luffy…-

.*~*.

La cena se sirve en la terraza y los cuatro nos sentamos en una mesa colocada justo en el centro. El personal de servicio nos trae varios cuencos de comida. A medida de que van pasando los recipientes, se me va haciendo más y más agua la boca, todo se ve exquisito.

-Gracias- digo a los criados, pero no obtengo respuesta.

Dragon comienza a engullir lo que se había servido en su plato y después frunció el ceño.

-Qué es?- pregunta con brusquedad, clavando el tenedor en un pedazo de carne que se lleva a la boca.

La más alta de las mujeres, una mujer de rasgos finos y cabellera negra le responde.

-Es estofado de vísceras de rey marino, señor-

Dragon escupe la carne y agarra una servilleta mientras mira a la chica pelinegra con ojos acusadores. Viseras? Él las odia! Bajo la vista hacia mi plato tratando de no soltar una carcajada, observo de reojo a Luffy y puedo ver que él hace lo mismo pero se tapa la boca con la servilleta de tela. Entonces nuestros ojos se cruzan, el baja la servilleta y me sonríe.

El resto de la cena me la pasé con la cabeza gacha tratando que mi cabello ocultara el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

.*~*.

Al siguiente día, el calor resulta aplastante. Ocupo un camastro junto a la piscina y me bajo los tirantes de mi bikini para evitar las marcas del bronceado. Dragon se sienta a la sombra, lee un libro que se titula "El imperio de aguas azules: Origen del Gobierno Mundial". Luffy está en el borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua y la mirada en el horizonte.

Trato de captar su atención y comienzo a aplicarme el bronceador, pero él no me mira; de modo que lo dejo y devuelvo mi atención al libro de navegación que estaba leyendo. Intento leer, pero las letras bailan en la página de la misma forma que el sol baila sobre la superficie del agua. Este clima provoca que todo baile sin parar, solo falta que yo me pare y baile también!

Aparto el libro y me dirijo a la cocina en busca de algo frío que consiga refrescarme. La mujer de anoche, la pelinegra, se encuentra de pie junto al fregadero lavando los platos del desayuno. Se gira al verme.

-Puedo ayudarla, señorita?- me pregunta amablemente.

-Sólo quiero algo refrescante, una bebida o algo así- De momento tengo la sensación de que no debería estar ahí, de que la cocina solo es accesible para el personal de servicio. Ella me sonríe y comienza a sacar diferentes cosas de las alacenas, toma un vaso y me prepara ella misma una bebida.

-Gracias –digo yo tomando el vaso que me ofrece y dándole un sorbo a la pajilla –está deliciosa!-exclamo yo y bebo de nuevo –cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre?- pregunta extrañada. –Me llamo Robin –. Entonces ella dirige los ojos a la ventana y arruga la frente. –Su hermano se ha ido a la playa. Debería decirle que no se acerque a las casas que hay junto a la carretera. Muchas son propiedad privada y en algunas se corre peligro –

-"peligro?- pienso yo. –Están vigiladas por perros agresivos o guardias de la marine? –le pregunto, pero el inexpresivo rostro de Robin no deja nada al descubierto. Coloco el vaso vacío en el aparador.

-Luffy es mi hermanastro –le aclaro, como si para mi fuera muy importante dejarlo en claro –No somos hermanos – Ella permanece en silencio, por lo que agrego –Iré a decirle que tenga cuidado –

.*~*.

El sendero que conduce a la playa es arenoso y está repleto de rocas y matorrales de hierba. La playa forma un arco en dirección al sur y esta bordeada de pequeñas casas de colores tropicales. La nuestra es la última vivienda, construida sobre un acantilado de piedra salpicado de obscuros agujeros, los cuales parecen ser cuevas.

Luffy no está en la playa. De hecho la playa está desierta. Me sorprendo de no ver a nadie tomando el sol, pero a medida que sigo la curva de arena junto a la orilla del agua donde el mar juguetea entre mis piernas, caigo en cuenta de que la mayoría de las viviendas están cerradas a cal y a canto. Las casas se notan polvorientas y abandonadas. La única con la impresión de estar habitada es la color fucsia, una de las más cercanas a nuestra villa. El amplio jardín se extiende hasta la arena y está rodeada por una tapia con dibujos de serpientes en ella, en la parte superior se le pueden apreciar pedazos de vidrio. No de formas irregulares para evitar a los intrusos, sino a piezas cuadradas y rectangulares que como espejos, reflejan el cielo y el mar.

Miro a través de la verja y veo un colorido jardín, pero la puerta de la entrada está cerrada y las cortinas corridas. Por algún motivo me intriga aquella casa. Hay huellas de pisadas sobre la arena, de modo que alguien ha tenido que pasar por aquí, me resulta alarmante que siendo verano, una playa tan hermosa esté desierta.

Llego al final de la playa y regreso al punto de partida. Siento el sol en el cuello y la brisa marina alborotarme el cabello. A medida que me voy acercando al sendero que lleva a la villa, una figura emerge de una de las cuevas del acantilado.

Es Luffy. No lleva camisa, solo su traje de baño y chanclas. Sus músculos parecen más marcados bajo la luz del sol y su característica cicatriz adorna su mejilla. Parece sorprendido de verme.

-Shishishi Hola –

-Hola- le respondo, sintiéndome como una idiota al encontrarme a su lado, como me viene ocurriendo desde la boda. –Robin me dijo que te advirtiera de la existencia de peligros aquí abajo –

Me mira sin comprender.

-Robin?-

-Es la cocinera-

-Ah, ya – pasea la vista por la playa. –a mi me parece un lugar seguro. Quizá se refiera a que el mar es peligroso por las olas o algo parecido -. Me encojo de hombros.

-Puede ser-. No me refería a eso, pero no quería discutirle, Luffy era un cabeza dura además de ser algo idiota.

-Ven conmigo- me dice tomándome de la mano –quiero enseñarte algo –

Agachando la cabeza, ingresamos a la obscura abertura en la roca, lo sigo aguantándome la claustrofobia. Me veo obligada a soltarle la mano para poder pasar por un estrecho pasadizo y luego desembocamos a un espacio más amplio. Tenues rayos de luz se filtran por las hendiduras de las piedras, pero no es lo único que ilumina el recinto. Las paredes de la cueva están salpicadas de brillantes manchas que emiten un resplandor; además, son de distintos colores: azul, verde y rosa.

-Es musgo fosforescente –me explica Luffy. Pasa una mano por la pared y cuando me muestra la palma veo que reluce –Ves?- Sus ojos también parecen relucir en la oscuridad. Me sonrojo.

Flashback

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, atravesando a zancadas el patio de la escuela con su mochila colgada al hombro y su característico cabello desordenado. Avanzaba con determinación, como si existiese un camino que solo él podía ver y lo estuviese siguiendo, sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba. Así era Monkey D Luffy.

Más tarde me enteré que era nuevo, pues se había mudado a la cuidad con su padre desde el Grand Line, y no se parecía a ningún chico que me hubiera gustado antes.

A mí me iban los tipos con dinero, que me regalaran joyas, obsequios, que me pasearan en sus lujosos automóviles y que cenáramos en los restaurantes más caros de la cuidad. Luffy era escandaloso, sociable, idiota, un vago y nunca tenía dinero, pero él me sonrió con esa sonrisa propia de él y a partir de ese momento lo deseé como nunca he deseado a nadie.

Fin Flashback

Me acerco a él y coloco mis dedos sobre los suyos, estos comienzan a brillar como si me hubiera transferido luz. Cuando nos rozamos se pone tenso y luego me envuelve la mano con la suya. Los dedos de los pies se me hunden en la arena cuando me pongo de puntas, colocándome a su altura, y entonces me besa.

Nos besamos lenta y suavemente. Yo disfruto del beso y me dejo llevar por él, así que este se torna cada vez más apasionado. El recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo dejando un rastro brillante por donde me acaricia. Yo me abrazo a su cuello y comienzo a jugar con su cabello. Él me toma por las caderas y me presiona contra su cuerpo. Juro que puedo sentir cada uno de sus músculos, suelto un gemido y eso solo causa que él enloquezca. Deja mi boca y comienza a besar mi cuello, lame mi oreja y me susurra al oído palabras que no comprendo. Yo recorro su espalda hasta llegar allí donde esta cambia de nombre, dirijo mis manos hacia el frente y acaricio su bien formado abdomen hasta su pecho, luego emprendo el camino de regreso y llego al límite de su traje. El suelta un gruñido mientras él trata de desabrocharme la parte alta del bikini. Cuando lo logra, me despoja de este y comienza a acariciar mis pechos. Con suavidad y al mismo tiempo con firmeza. Comienza a besar mi clavícula para después ir bajando lentamente. Mi cuerpo da un respingo y luego mis manos comienzan a desabrochar su traje de baño, para después bajarlo y dejarlo caer en la húmeda arena de la cueva. Él deja mis pechos mientras se relame los labios y baja mi última prenda, dejándonos ahora a ambos desnudos. Nos miramos rápidamente y volvemos a besarnos, con desesperación, con lujuria, con pasión, con amor…

Me recarga contra la pared de la cueva y yo cruzo mis piernas en su espalda, acercándolo más a mí y sintiendo como nos rozamos íntimamente. Suelto un gemido. Con una de sus manos se acomoda en mi entrada y con un solo movimiento me llena por completo. Nos besamos para no gritar. Me aferré a su cuello mientras lo besaba mientras que él me tenía firmemente agarrada por las caderas y comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Yo estaba en el paraíso, no podía siquiera pensar y cuando quise hacerlo, comenzó a penetrarme con movimientos más rápidos haciéndome perder la noción de todo.

Entre jadeos, caricias, besos húmedos y gemidos ahogados, continuábamos esta erótica danza, hasta que me sentí venir y bastó solo una mirada al rostro de Luffy para darme cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo. El ritmo aumentó y hundí mi cara en su cuello mientras apretaba firmemente los labios para no gemir. Entonces lo sentí, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espalda e hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas dándome la sensación de que por un momento, estaba flotando. Luffy se seguía moviendo, alargando esta sensación en mí. Entonces rápidamente se salió de mí y ahogó un gemido en mi boca mientras me besaba. Bajé lentamente las piernas, mientras nos seguíamos besando, pero ahora lentamente y con alguna suave caricia de por medio. Sentía como él sonreía entre besos y me acariciaba el cabello. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos. Ambos sonreíamos como idiotas y estábamos sonrojados. Aún no podía creer que volviera a suceder lo ocurrido en los rosales, más aún después de 2 semanas de estarnos evitando. Luffy me dio un último beso y se separó de mí, se agachó a recoger nuestra ropa y me tendió mi bikini. Nuestros trajes de baño estaban llenos de arena, por lo que le sugerí bañarnos rápidamente en el mar para limpiarlos. El accedió y salimos de la cueva.

No nos tomamos las manos, pero si corrimos juntos hacia el mar, empujándonos y riendo. Cuando llegamos a la orilla lo mojé haciendo que soltara un respingo, luego él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cuando le comencé a lanzar arena mojada, el me tomó en brazos y me arrojó al mar, para después alcanzarme. Nadamos por varios minutos, pero después nos salimos rápidamente, dado que ese día el más estaba embravecido y Luffy no sabía nadar muy bien.

Decidimos regresar a la villa cuando vimos salir a una mujer de la casa fucsia. Abrió la verja de hierro de un empujón y camina hasta la arena. Se mueve como una ola, balancea las caderas y su cabello, largo y negro se agita como la espuma de mar. Viste un pareo estampado abierto por uno de los lados y al andar se le ve una pierna con una blancura impecable, nada propia de una mujer que vive en el mar. Lleva también la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo y la manera en que lo rellena me hace envidiarla. Se sube los lentos oscuros a lo alto de la cabeza mientras se acerca a nosotros y puedo observar que su rostro es igual de hermoso que el resto de ella. También puedo ver que lleva dos grandes pendientes en forma de serpiente. Ella es preciosa y Luffy no le quita los ojos de encima.

-Ustedes son los chicos de la villa, verdad?- nos pregunta con su voz suave y sensual

-Sí, somos nosotros shishishi- responde Luffy. La miro atentamente, algo en ella me resulta sospechoso, demasiado.

-Les ha de parecer aburrido estar aquí aunque sea temporada alta-comenta –No hay nadie. Excepto yo. Yo paso aquí todo el tiempo- emboza una sonrisa –Soy la señora Boa, Boa Hancock-

**.*~*.**

Como les pareció? Es mi primer Lemmon! Dedicado a las Luffy Lovers, NaMii HeartPhilia y BlundererS! :D

Modifiqué un poco la historia para que se adapte más a lo que yo quiero, pero me gustó el resultado… qué misterios entrañará Boa Hancock?

No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de… "la casa de los espejos"

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	2. Ausente

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco "La casa de los espejos", pertenecen a Oda-sama y a Cassandra Claire-sensei :D

Advertencia: Parodia de una novela, romance, maltrato psicológico y otros traumas o_o

_Nami POV_

.-.

**Ausente**

**.*~*.**

_"-Ustedes son los chicos de la villa, verdad?- nos pregunta con su voz suave y sensual_

_-Sí, somos nosotros shishishi- responde Luffy. La miro atentamente, algo en ella me resulta sospechoso, demasiado._

_-Les ha de parecer aburrido estar aquí aunque sea temporada alta-comenta –No hay nadie. Excepto yo. Yo paso aquí todo el tiempo- emboza una sonrisa –Soy la señora Boa, Boa Hancock-"_

_**.*~*.**_

-Les ha de parecer un poco aburrido el estar aquí, no hay mucho que hacer –comenta la escultural mujer- Así que vengan a mi casa si necesitan algo – La miro con desconfianza

-Gracias, pero tenemos todo lo que necesitamos – respondo con tono estirado

-Nadie tiene todo lo que necesita- dice ella viendo se pies a cabeza a Luffy. Al notar este gesto, alargo el brazo el toco el hombro del pelinegro.

-Deberíamos volver a la casa, se hace tarde- Pero él hace caso omiso de mí; está mirando a la Sra. Boa mientras ella le sonríe sensualmente.

-Sabes? –Le dice- Se ve que eres un chico guapo y fuerte, me vendría bien tu ayuda. Tengo un coche viejo y últimamente he tenido problemas para hacerlo arrancar. Te importaría echarle un vistazo?-

Já! Luffy no sabe nada de coches, así que espero la negativa, sin embargo el contesta:

-Claro, no hay problema.-

La Sra. Boa sonríe ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Excelente- dice ella – no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero tengo mucha carne que acabo de traer de la cuidad, tal vez pueda prepararte algo-

-Sugooooi! –responde él emocionado. Claro, carne, la debilidad de Luffy – Nami, dile a nuestros padres donde estoy- dice sin siquiera mirarme y marchándose junto con la mujer de la casa fucsia, dejándome a mí a allí sola, parada en medio de la nada.

.*~*.

El cielo se comienza a colorear de tonos cálidos y el atardecer cae sobre el mar. Los empleados ya están preparando la mesa para la cena y Luffy aún no ha llegado. Muevo mis pies que se encuentran dentro de la piscina conmigo sentada en el borde. Continuamente miro el sendero pero ni rastro de él. Bellemere y Dragon siguen en los camastros, cada uno en su rollo, en eso noto que él ha dejado el libro a un lado y comienza a hablar en un tono bajo pero intenso. Miro hacia otro lado, como hago siempre que comienzan a pelearse. Escucho unos pasos junto a mí y volteo para encontrarme con Robin.

-Será la cena para cuatro o para tres?- me pregunta

-Para cuatro- respondo simplemente

-No veo a su hermano por aquí –

-Hermanastro –la corrijo –Está en la playa, pero volverá –

Robin dice algo para sus adentros. Suena a algo así como un "nunca vuelven", y antes de que pueda preguntarle algo se retira para seguir poniendo la mesa.

Cenamos en silencio. A media cena Luffy aparece y se sienta sigilosamente en la mesa como si esperara que no hubiéramos notado su ausencia. Dragon detiene el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

-Se puede saber dónde has estado? –

Luffy clava la vista en su plato. Entonces caigo en cuenta que ya no lleva puesto el bañador, si no unos pantalones doblados y una camiseta que nunca le había visto antes. Además se le notaba… como recién bañado.

-Estuve ayudando a la señora de la casa de al lado a arreglar su auto. Me dijo que si conseguía hacerlo arrancar, nos dejaría sacar su velero –

Un velero? Es que esa mujer conocía todas las pasiones de Luffy o qué?

-Has sido muy amable – apremio Bellemere. Dragon solo suelta un gruñido y continua comiendo.

-No sé como a esa mujer se le ha ocurrido que tu pudieras arreglar su auto, solo eres un niño –

Luffy se sonroja y comienza a comer, pero no se le ve hambriento, algo sumamente raro en él.

-Estaba pensado que mañana fuéramos a la cuidad, se organiza un mercadillo de artesanías y además traen muchos productos importados, también hacen excursiones y… - la voz de mi madre se apagó ante la gélida mirada de Dragon –pensaba que podíamos ir en familia…-

-No he viajado tan lejos para comprar artesanía barata y pasar calor en un autobús de segunda –replica Dragón

-Pero amor… - Bellemere alarga el brazo hacia él y sin querer vuelca un cuenco de cristal con la salsa. Este cae sobre Dragon, quien se levanta de un salto soltando groserías aunque esta ni siquiera lo ha salpicado. Bellemere está en shock mientras él la mira con frialdad.

-mira lo que hiciste! – le reclama y ella al borde de las lágrimas se arrodilla y comienza a recoger los pedazos del ahora roto tazón. Ni siquiera los del servicio se acercan, como si presintieran lo tenso de la escena.

-Mamá, déjalo!- le digo, pero ella me ignora hasta que se corta con un fragmento de cristal y la sangre comienza a correr. Miro a Luffy pero el esquiva mi mirada cuando los gritos de Dragon comienzan a llenar la terraza, salgo corriendo para ya no escuchar más… a medida que recorro la casa y me dirijo a mi habitación oigo como la voz de mi padrastro se eleva y desciende como una ola a medida que su enfado va en aumento y como la voz de mi madre va disminuyendo cada vez más… me tumbo en la cama y me tapo la cabeza con la almohada tratando de amortiguar todo sonido existente.

.*~*.

No vamos a la cuidad la mañana siguiente. Dragón está afuera leyendo un libro, mientras que mi madre se queda dentro de la casa, pero aún así lleva gafas obscuras y yo perfectamente sé que es para que no notemos que ha llorado toda la noche. Cómo es que la mujer con más carácter que yo conocía había terminado así?

Luffy no se levantó hasta pasado el mediodía y sale bostezando de su cuarto ya con el bañador puesto. Le noto el cabello opaco y la piel pálida. Aparto la revista que estoy leyendo y me acerco a él.

-Que tal dormiste?- pregunto esperando que me reconforte con sus palabras, pues los gritos de nuestros padres no me había dejado dormir.

-Perfectamente – dice mientras sus ojos negros recorren nerviosamente la habitación. Comprendo lo que piensa, pero ellos no se dan cuenta de nada, como siempre…

_-* Flashback_

Yo ya había visto a Dragon antes de que mi madre lo llevara la casa, pero fue hasta esa ocasión cuando me percaté que si iba en serio. En aquel entonces aún trataba de causarnos una buena impresión, aún consideraba que tenía cierto sentido llevarse bien conmigo, por lo que acudía a la casa vestido de traje y con flores para las dos. Se esforzaba por agradar. Yo sabía que él tenía un hijo de mi edad, pero nunca había pensado en ello hasta la noche en que nosotras fuimos las invitadas a cenar en casa de él.

Aún lo recuerdo, toqué el timbre para que nos abrieran y fue él quien respondió. Luffy, quien al verme me sonrió.

-Hola shishishi – dijo –tú debes de ser Nami – Y yo como toda adolescente flechada, me quedé inmóvil en el pórtico, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. No podía ser verdad que aquel chico, al que observaba un día tras otro en la escuela y cuyos gestos y movimientos conocía de memoria, fuera el hijo de Dragon. Ese hombre aburrido, serio y de tosco gesto no podía tener un hijo así.

No me importó que él no me reconociera, ni que no recordara que estudiábamos en la misma escuela, solo sé que a partir de aquel día, yo me había enamorado de él…

_-* Fin Flashback_

-Vas a bajar a la playa?- me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos –te acompaño –. Me encojo de hombros.

-de acuerdo-. Tomamos un par de toallas y caminamos a la playa, la cual luce desierta y hermosa. Parece la versión real de esas hermosas estampillas.

Extendemos las toallas en la arena y nos acomodamos. Me tumbo boca abajo mientras él se recuesta con los brazos cruzados en su nuca. Giro un poco el rostro para ver su perfil. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un chico como él tuviera alguna otra afición que no fueran los deportes o las chicas; pero descubrí que estaba equivocada.

_-* Flashback_

Luffy se fijó en mí, me dedicó su tiempo. Hasta el punto en el que pasábamos horas charlando en el estudio de su casa o jugando algún videojuego en mi sala. Hasta el punto en el que me buscaba antes de entrar a clases, solo para saludarme. Hasta el punto de que todos los viernes en la noche, cuando cenábamos en casa de Dragon, me esperaba en su auto a que saliera de mis clases. Yo me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y le sonreía.

-Gracias por esperarme –

Entonces él me apartaba mi mechón rebelde para después responder.

-Shishishi de nada –

Una vez estábamos enfrascados en la conversación, que cuando llegamos a su casa no nos bajamos del coche, si no que estábamos detenidos en el aparcamientos con el motor apagado.

-Nami… -me dijo al notar que me quedaba en silencio –verás, yo… - Entonces ambos dimos un respingo cuando al ventanilla del auto se estremeció cuando Dragon comenzó a golpearla.

-Luffy – lo llamó y el bajó el cristal. –Guarda el auto en el garaje – no dijo más, y yo pensé que había perdido la oportunidad para siempre….

_-* Fin Flashback_

-Luffy!-

Por un momento pienso que es la voz de mi madre y me incorporo a medias, Luffy me imita y cuando sigo su mirada, veo a la señora Boa de pie junto a la verja de su casa. Esta demasiado lejos como para que pudiéramos escuchar su voz, sin embargo, a mi me había parecido que incluso estaba junto a nosotros. Hoy se ha puesto un vestido largo de estilo oriental con un pronunciado escote al frente. Luffy no lo piensa dos veces y se levanta mientras recoge su toalla.

-Hasta luego Nami – me dije mientras comienza a caminar.

-A dónde vas?- le pregunto confundida

-Hancock dice que como le ayudé con su auto, hoy podremos salir al mar en su velero –dice con entusiasmo – te diría que vinieras, pero solo es para dos personas-

Me quedo callada y dolida, pero él se voltea aliviado de que no le hubiera montado un espectáculo. Observo como camina hacia la casa.

Ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que paseo sin rumbo por la playa, tomando fotos con mi cámara, sin embargo no es una actividad que me complazca del todo, así que no tardo en regresar a la villa, pero me detengo unos instantes más a observar el mar. Allí se puede apreciar el velero de la Sra. de la casa fucsia, o como le había dicho Luffy, de Hancock.

La vela blanca recorta el cielo que ahora es de un color azul obscuro, diviso la silueta de dos personas y una cosa esta clara: en ese barco caben más de dos personas, Luffy me había mentido.

Todos estamos en silencio durante la cena y cuando Dragon se percata de la ausencia de su hijo, le respondo que está en su cuarto con dolor de cabeza por tanto tomar el sol. Aún no entiendo porque lo encubro, puede que simplemente no quiero escuchar más gritos.

.*~*.

Ya han pasado horas desde la cena, así que me tumbo en la hamaca y contemplo las estrellas.

-Un poco de agua señorita?- Es Robin, quien me entrega un vaso de agua helada. Lo tomó y me lo paso por la mejilla.

-Gracias –

-Donde está su hermanastro?- me pregunta

-Por allí en la playa, supongo-

-Está con esa mujer – me afirma mientras sus ojos lanzan un destello inexplicable. –Boa Hancock –

-sí, creo que sí – respondo asombrada. Entonces escuchamos pasos y vemos a Luffy entrando a la terraza por el sendero de la playa. Camina pesadamente y con la mirada ida hacía la puerta de la villa, entonces lo noto, debajo de los ojos tiene unas manchas que parecen moretones. Cae en cuenta de que Robin y yo estamos allí y nos mira parpadeando como si no nos reconociera. Se le nota más pálido, no tiene el aspecto de una persona que ha pasado el día navegando por el mar bajo el intenso sol de la costa.

-Luffy?- le digo – Luffy, te encuentras bien? –me acerco a él y noto el calor que irradia su cuerpo, como si tuviera fiebre –te ha ocurrido algo? –

Sus ojos me miran ausentes, como un par de obscuras canicas.

-La pasé en grande –responde con voz mecánica –fue un día genial – Y dicho esto se marcha adentrándose en la villa y caminando como un zombie. Miro a Robin con inquietud, y ella mantiene la mirada fija en él.

-no le permita que la vea nunca más. Es peligrosa – dice volviéndose hacia mí.

-peligrosa? En qué sentido?- le pregunto asustada, pero Robin aparta la vista

-No es buena mujer. Le gustan los hombres fuertes, los guapos y jóvenes. Se los lleva y nunca regresan. Debería obligarlo a mantenerse alejado de ella, si es así que quiere conservarlo.

_-"Conservarlo"?-_ pienso y recuerdo la apariencia de Luffy-que se supone que debo hacer?- Robin no responde. -En todo caso no sé porque tengo que ser yo quien haga algo? –le espeto.

Entonces ella dirige una mirada hacia la villa donde las luces ya están apagadas y mis padres encerrados en su habitación a cal y canto, sin embargo a pesar de ello comienzo de nuevo a escuchar sus gritos de discusión.

-Por que nadie más lo hará –me responde Robin.

.*~*.

Como les pareció? Modifiqué un poco la historia para que se adapte más a lo que yo quiero, pero me gustó el resultado… Esa Hancock está apartando a Luffy de Nami D:! Y sabrá Kami-sama que cosas le está haciendo ¬¬! Robin ya le advirtió, pero ahora que hará ella?

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	3. Espejo

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco "La casa de los espejos", pertenecen a Oda-sama y a Cassandra Claire-sensei :D

Advertencia: Parodia de una novela, romance, maltrato psicológico y otros traumas o_o

_Nami POV_

.-.

**Espejo**

**.*~*.**

_"-"Conservarlo"?-__pienso y recuerdo la apariencia de Luffy-que se supone que debo hacer?- Robin no responde. -En todo caso no sé porque tengo que ser yo quien haga algo? –le espeto._

_Entonces ella dirige una mirada hacia la villa donde las luces ya están apagadas y mis padres encerrados en su habitación a cal y canto, sin embargo a pesar de ello comienzo de nuevo a escuchar sus gritos de discusión._

_-Porque nadie más lo hará –me responde Robin."_

_.*~*._

Muy temprano por la mañana, desde la ventanilla de la terraza, observo a Luffy bajar por el sendero a la playa. Hace un brusco giro a la derecha y se dirige hacia la casa de los espejos. Toca la verja, que se abre de par en par y luego desaparece.

Doy un paseo por la villa. Dragon se ha ido al campo de golf y Bellemere está leyendo un libro junto a la piscina. Decido que mejor iré a la playa.

La arena está caliente, al punto de que me quema a través de las suelas de las sandalias que calzo. Avanzo hasta llegar a la verja de la casa fucsia y de pronto, el calor desaparece y la arena se nota helada. La verja está cerrada y a través de los barrotes veo el jardín con su derroche de flores. Ahora miro más de cerca, me doy cuenta de que hay algo más: pedazos de lo que parecen espejos, fragmentos de gran tamaño esparcidos aquí y allá, como si se quisiera construir un bosque de cristal en un terreno inhóspito.

Alargo la mano para girar el picaporte de la puerta, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay. Hay un ojo de cerradura pero no hay pomo, y los barrotes de la verja están forrados con piezas de cristal. Veo de reojo mi cara reflejada en ellos cuando me asomo a través de los barrotes para ver qué está ocurriendo en el interior de la casa, pero al igual que en las otras ocasiones, las cortinas están corridas y cubren por completo las ventanas. Agarro los barrotes en un amago de tratar de abrir la puerta, pero la verja no se mueve, mis manos están sangrando.

Decido regresar a la villa y me dirijo a la cocina a lavarme la sangre seca de las manos, cuando termino de hacerlo y me doy media vuelta, Zoro está de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. Sin decir una palabra, me entrega un paquete de tiritas.

.-.

Luffy se presenta hasta la hora de la cena y apenas prueba bocado. Los círculos que le rodean los ojos parecen hasta pintados, mientras que mi madre solo le advierte que tenga cuidado con el sol.

Más tarde ya en mi dormitorio, me pregunto si Luffy se encontrará en su cuarto, mirando el techo y pensando en mí de la misma forma en la que yo pienso en él… o puede que solo esté mirando al vacío como lo hizo durante la cena mientras Dragon volvía a gritarle a Bellemere…

_.*Flashback_

La tensión comenzó después de que se comprometieran en matrimonio. Dragon ya no sonreía tan a menudo, se mostraba distante. Yo percibía su ira como se percibe el calor de un horno abierto. Y Bellemere revoloteaba a su alrededor como mariposa, tratando de agradarle, de hacer que volviera a sonreír. Y yo? Yo odiaba contemplar ese tipo de escenas, y creo que a Luffy también le pasaba, o por lo menos al principio.

Una noche nos encontrábamos jugando _Soul Calibur_ en su nueva consola, yo presionaba todos los botones en un intento fallido por ganarle. De pronto, el alboroto (los gritos, la voz llorosa de mi madre y el tono furioso de Dragon ) se abrió por encima de los ruidos de batalla del juego.

Luffy soltó el control con un golpe seco y se fue a cerrar la puerta con un fuerte empujón. Cuando se volvió a sentar en el sofá, noté como respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo odio –espetó- Lo odio –

Yo no dije nada. Recordé lo pálido que se había puesto aquel día que nos quedamos en el auto, lo asustado que se veía.

-nunca pensé que nadie quisiera casarse con él –dijo Luffy –no pensaba que tu madre aceptaría, si yo hubiera…-

_.*Fin Flashback_

-"debería haber dejado que terminara esa frase"-pensé mientras me acostaba de lado en la cama. Cuando alargo el brazo para arreglar la almohada, mi mano roza algo: un objeto duro y frío, como un pedazo de metal. Cierro los dedos a su alrededor; saco la mano y me quedo mirando. Es una llave, una llave de metal obscuro.

Cómo es que había comenzado todo esto? Ah claro! Ese día atrás de los rosales…

_.*Flashback_

La música sonaba a sus espaldas en la bella pero sencilla carpa que estaba montada en una orilla de aquel espectacular jardín. Tenía que admitirlo, tan siquiera Dragon tenía buen gusto.

Cansada de las felicitaciones de familiares que ni siquiera recordaba, decido caminar un rato por el jardín. Es precioso, varias matas de rosales están ordenadamente dispuestas por el lugar y también varios robles. Camino hacia uno de ellos recogiendo un poco mi largo vestido azul turquesa y entonces de las alturas cae algo asustándome y haciendo que retroceda. Es Luffy.

-Ouch! –dice mientras se soba el costado derecho.

-L-Luffy! Que hacías allí arriba?-

-Oi! Nami! –Dice dándose cuenta de mi presencia –shishishi estaba viendo que tan lato era el árbol y me caí –

-vaya –dije mientras lo veía sacudirse las hojas de su elegante traje negro –Dragon estaba preguntando por ti – su rostro se ensombrece

-Pues que siga haciéndolo, no pienso regresar a la fiesta –

-pero la música es buena, aunque sea podrías bailar –le digo en broma haciéndole olvidar mi anterior comentario

-no se bailar shishishishi-

-ah no? Claro que sí sabes! –Le respondí divertida- anda muéstrame tu mejor paso – Luffy ríe y comienza a "bailar", yo lo miro intentando no reírme, pero finalmente me tengo que agarrar del árbol para no desfallecer de la risa. –Ajajajaja jajaja! Luffy! Por Oda! Qué clase baile es ese? –le pregunto aún sin parar de reír –jajaja acaso es el baile del epiléptico? Jajajajajajaja! –

-Oi Nami! No te rías! –me dice un poco molesto pero a la vez divertido de verme reír así.

-Ajajajaja, perdón!- digo secándome las lágrimas que amenazaban con correrme el maquillaje –es que no pude evitarlo-

-Pues si tanto te divierte… entonces enséñame a bailar –me dice acercándose a mí y ofreciéndome su mano. Yo tomo su mano y nos acercamos más.

-Pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura –le digo -Eh! Esa no es mi cintura! –le digo bajando un poco su mano ya que la había puesto en mi espalda (N/A: Si malpensaron… LOL)

-Shishishi, perdón –

-ahora dame tu mano izquierda –le digo mientras le doy mi mano derecha y sorpresivamente entrelaza sus dedos con la mía. Me sonrojo. –A-ahora sigue mis pasos –

Trato de guiarlo suavemente en los pasos más sencillos de vals, no es tan torpe como me parecía al principio, incluso no llegó a pisarme.

-Ves, no eres tan malo –le digo sonriéndole.

-Entonces, creo que te mereces un premio por ser tan buena maestra –me dice acercando su rostro al mío.

-Jaja no importa Luffy, ya sabes que… - pero mi frase queda inconclusa, pues él me calla con un beso. Cierro los ojos mientras me dejo abrazar por él. Nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas mientras nuestras bocas se tocan alcanzando la gloria del cielo. Sus labios rozan gentilmente los míos y luego su lengua me pide permiso para entrar, muerdo ligeramente su labio y luego nuestro beso se profundiza.

Debo de estar soñando, esto no es real, o si? Estaba besándome con mi ahora hermanastro en l boda de mis padres, motivo suficiente para ser juzgada por cualquiera, y sin embargo… sin embargo no me importó que sus fuertes manos de deslizaran más allá del escote trasero de mi vestido; así como a él no le importó que lo despojara de su saco; así como tampoco como nos importó caminar torpemente mientras nos besábamos a la parte trasera del jardín, dónde los rosales eran más tupidos, y nos ocultábamos de la mirada del mundo para sumirnos en el nuestro. En esos besos que tanto se habían hecho esperar, de aquellas caricias que deseaban ansiosamente tocar la piel del otro, con ese amor que quemaba sus pechos y se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros… por esa pasión que se demostraba en cada movimiento.

Y sin pensarlo y sin temerlo, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, pude ver a Luffy mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros, y me miraba como siempre en mis sueños había deseado que me mirara: con amor.

-Nami, estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- me repreguntó ansioso por mi respuesta, la cual nunca llegó a salir de mi boca, pues simplemente lo besé y lo abracé para pegarlo más a mi ahora ya desnudo cuerpo para que nos tocáramos más íntimamente. Soltamos un gemido y él me hizo suya.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a perder la virginidad en un jardín tras unos rosales, lo hubiera golpeado. Pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo y que cerraba los ojos al sentir el placer de cada uno de sus movimientos. Me mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar un grito y abrí un poco los ojos solo para contemplar su rostro. Él se sintió observado y me miró, levantó su mano derecha para acariciarme el rostro, yo le tomé su mano y lo jalé hacia mí para besarlo mientras nuestros movimientos aumentaban a un ritmo frenético, casi salvaje.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello mientras yo sentía como mi cuerpo era recorrido por una gran oleada de placer, electrizándome por completo. Sentí como se separó íntimamente de mi mientras gruñía. Me sentía como un limbo. Él lamió mi oreja haciéndome sentir un escalofrío, después sentí su aliento antes de que me susurrara

-Te quiero, Nami –

_.*Fin Flashback_

.-.

Camino hacia la playa hasta la casa de Hancock. Ya casi es mediodía y el sol es abrasador, sin embargo allí junto a la verja de la casa fucsia incluso hace frío. Introduzco la llave por la cerradura y le doy la vuelta.

Clic.

La verja se abre y entro al jardín por el que tengo que andar con cuidado por los fragmentos de cristal que sobresalen de la arena. Sigo caminando y llego a la puerta trasera, la cual tiene un peculiar dibujo de una serpiente, pero le hago caso omiso y me deslizo hasta una de las ventanas como una intrusa. Trago saliva para aliviar la sequedad de mi garganta.

Tou ché! Hay una ventana ligeramente abierta. Me pongo de puntillas, me agarro al alfeizar y a través de la cortina hecho un vistazo al interior de la habitación.

Es un cuarto de estar con muebles sencillos pero elegantes, curiosamente todos tienen algo referente a las serpientes y entonces lo veo.

Luffy está tumbado en el sofá; parece dormido, el brazo le cuelga por un lateral y roza el suelo con los dedos. El cabello le cae sobre la cara y se mueve con suavidad cuando respira.

Se oye un rumor y Hancock entra en la habitación con una bebida en la mano. Dentro del vaso hay cubitos de hielo y rodajas de lima, parece un _ginger tonic_. Coloca el vaso sobre la mesa y mira a Luffy, poco a poco se inclina hacia él. El estómago se me revuelve cuando se retira la melena hacia atrás y se inclina hacia adelante, con sus labios junto a los de él… y aguardo a que se besen.

_Pero ella no lo besa_. Se queda dónde está y frunce los labios como si fuera a silbar. La boca de Luffy se abre aunque sus hijos siguen cerrados. Ahora su torso sube y baja a toda velocidad, como si estuviera corriendo. Noto que cierra la mano en un puño. Algo blanco y ligero como una voluta de humo le sale de la boca. Hancock se endereza y alza el brazo para darle la vuelta a un cuadro que está encima del sofá. Es un espejo cuya superficie se ve extrañamente opaca. Devuelve la mirada a Luffy; el humo blanco que le salía de la boca se ha convertido en una columna y a medida que se eleva, la superficie del espejo empieza a titilar con suavidad. Se vuelve a inclinar por encima de Luffy para repetir la acción… y las manos se me escurren del alfeizar de la venta y me caigo. Ahogo un grito de dolor.

-Quién está ahí?- oigo decir a una voz ronca y extraña – Hay alguien ahí?-

_.*~*._

:O! Qué le está haciendo Boa a nuestro Luffy? Descubrirá a Nami? Quién es Hancock en realidad? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! ;D

Y muchas gracias a todos por leer mis locuras! Los adoro!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	4. Bruja

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco "La casa de los espejos", pertenecen a Oda-sama y a Cassandra Claire-sensei :D

Advertencia: Parodia de una novela, romance, maltrato psicológico, insinuaciones y otras cosas perturbadoras!

Fans de Anti-Hancock.. He aquí otro motivo para odiarla!

_Nami POV_

.-.

**Bruja**

**.*~*.**

_"La boca de Luffy se abre aunque sus hijos siguen cerrados. Ahora su torso sube y baja a toda velocidad, como si estuviera corriendo. (…)Hancock se endereza y alza el brazo para darle la vuelta a un cuadro que está encima del sofá. Es un espejo (…) el humo blanco que le salía de la boca se ha convertido en una columna y a medida que se eleva, la superficie del espejo empieza a titilar con suavidad.(…) las manos se me escurren del alfeizar de la venta y me caigo. Ahogo un grito de dolor._

_-Quién está ahí?- oigo decir a una voz ronca y extraña – Hay alguien ahí?-"_

_.*~*._

El corazón me golpea en el pecho cuando llego a la villa. Entro en la cocina por la puerta de atrás. No encuentro a Robin; abro el grifo del fregadero y me enjuago las manos manchadas de polvo y sangre mientras mi corazón se me sigue desbocando. Salgo a la terraza y veo a mi madre en uno de los camastros; tiene en el regazo el mismo libro que ha estado leyendo toda la semana. Levanta los ojos de este, me ve y me hace una seña para que me acerque. Me siento en los pies del camastro y me dedica una fingida sonrisa.

-Dime Nami, la estas pasando bien?-

Tengo la boca seca. Quiero contarle lo que he visto, quiero hablarle de Luffy; pero se muestra distante, como si el mar la arrastrara allá donde yo ya no podía alcanzarla. Trato de recordar la última vez que sentí que Bellemere estaba de verdad prestándome atención.

-Claro- le respondo simplemente

-Tengo la sensación de que apenas te he visto –comenta en tono preocupado –Aún así, me imagino que es mejor que Luffy y tú se diviertan juntos…-

Pienso en él, tumbado en el sillón con los ojos mirando al vacío, con el rostro ceniciento…

-Mamá estoy preocupada por Luffy-suelto para inmediatamente arrepentirme

-Preocupada?- me responde –no hay nada de qué preocuparse cuando se está de vacaciones!-

-No Bellemere, me refiero a que le pasa algo malo… bueno, muy malo –me corrijo. Ella exhala un suspiro.

-Verás Nami, los chicos adolescentes a veces tienen cambios de humor y se muestran un poco huraños. Es culpa de las hormonas y todo eso. No le hagas caso cuando se ponga de malas. Tiene que ajustarse a su nueva situación familiar, al igual que tú –

-Mamá –digo con lentitud –Bellemere, eres feliz? – Ella se incorpora mostrándose sorprendida.

-Pues claro! Que no ves en dónde estamos? – con un gesto amplio del brazo abarca el mar, el cielo y la playa – ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en la marina podríamos habernos permitido estas vacaciones tan agradables!-

-_"pero es que no son agradables"_- pienso y por un momento decidí decírselo, pero la expresión de su rostro hace que me detenga. Es como si estuviera delante de mí con ropa nueva, suplicando que le diga que se ve preciosa con ella y yo no tuviera el valor de decirle que en realidad el vestido es feo, se le ve mal y que incluso es de mal gusto. La quiero, así que me guardo el comentario.

Ella se quita los lentes de sol por un momento y pienso que realmente me está mirando.

-Se que Dragon parece irritable- dice por fin –Pero es solo que está cansado. Su trabajo es agotador, pero de verdad nos quiere. Puedo ver su bondad, la veo en sus ojos sabes?- continua sin esperar mi respuesta –Lo importante es lo que se ve en los ojos de las personas. Como dice el refrán,_ "los ojos son la ventana del alma"-_

-El espejo –la corrijo. Ella parpadea confundida.

-Como?-

-**_"Los ojos son el espejo del alma"_ **No al ventana

.-.

El jardín delantero de la villa esta bordeado por una polvorosa carretera sin pavimentar que llega hasta Black River. El jardín está plagado de flores: jacarandas, orquídeas, buganvilias… y Zoro está allí examinando uno de los aspersores. Me acerco a él y le digo

-Tengo que hablar con tu amiga – El me mira. Sus ojos obscuros resultan insondables.

-Mi amiga? –

-Robin –puntualizo – Por favor –

Tras unos instantes rebusca algo en su bolsillo y saca un móvil, abre la tapa y marca. Se pone a hablar a tal velocidad que no consigo entender ni una palabra de lo que dice, pasado unos instantes lo cierra y voltea hacia mí.

-Dice que la esperes junto al árbol de la llama – señala un gran árbol retorcido con flores en tono rojo castaño –allí –

Asiento una vez y me inclino un poco como agradecimiento, el me responde con el mismo gesto. Me coloco bajo el árbol y cada vez que la brisa agita las ramas de la copa, los capullos rojizos caen sobre mí, El leve rose de los pétalos en el cuello y los hombros me provocan casi la misma sensación que la de los labios de Luffy. Me da un escalofrío de solo recordarlo. Por lo que siento alivio cuando Robin aparece en la escena y se acerca hasta mí. Su expresión es sombría.

-La viste- dice sin más. Yo no me resisto y le explico todo de jalón, le hablo de la verja, la llave, el jardín con fragmentos de espejo y de lo que he visto a través de la ventana. Ella solo me observa mientras hablo.

-Quién es ella Robin? Qué es ella?-

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunta

-Si- respondo –dímelo por favor-

-Es una bruja –responde –Muy anciana. No toda la magia es mala, pero sí la que ella practica. Tiempo atrás era la dueña de una plantación; bueno, pertenecía a su marido, un Tenryuubito._ La trataba como su esclava._ Pero un día ella se levantó y lo asesinó con sus propias manos. Después comenzaron a desaparecer algunos de los trabajadores, uno a uno. Sólo los hombres. Les hacía el amor y luego les extraía la vida, los dejaba morir como simples caparazones, como vainas vacías –Nami se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Luffy y su mirada perdida –Le gustan los hombres jóvenes y bien parecidos; pero si no los consigue se conforma con cualquier otro. Los cautiva con su belleza y después ellos caen rendidos. _Los despoja de su alma y se alimenta de ella para conservarse joven y bella. Lleva cientos de años haciendo lo mism_o. A veces los mata sobre la marcha; otras, espera, juega con ellos un tiempo. Como está jugando con tu hermano –

-Luffy no es mi hermano –replico apretando los dientes –Y si sabes todo esto, si todo el mundo está al tanto. Por qué nadie hace nada? –

_-Ella nunca morirá_ –responde Robin –Hace muchos años la mataron y la encerraron en una tumba con sellos especiales para evitar que saliera, pero ni siquiera eso la retiene bajo tierra. _Su magia es potente, mortífera, y la hace inmortal._ Si le haces daño, se vengará de ti y después de tus hijos. Pero tú –dijo tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos –tú eres extranjera. Te vas a ir que aquí a un lugar donde no podrá perjudicarte –la soltó con suavidad –Así que te diré como lastimarla. Ella se alimenta de las almas de las que se apropia. Si las destruyes… adquirirás su poder durante el tiempo suficiente para recuperar a tu hermano –

-Dónde las guarda? –dijo ya ignorando el hecho de que dijera que Luffy es su hermano.

-No sé dónde están –responde Robin –pero eres una chica lista, puede que consigas averiguarlo –me mira de solasayo –ahora bien, te diré una cosa. _Boa Hancock jamás renuncia a un hombre una vez que ha clavado sus garras en él. No sin pedir nada a cambio.-_

-Entonces por qué me cuentas todo esto?- mi voz se eleva a una especie de grito a causa de la desesperación –Si no se puede hacer nada para salvar a Luffy, si ya es demasiado tarde, qué sentido tiene esta conversación?-

Una flor roja se desprende de la copa del árbol y se desploma suavemente sobre el hombro de Robin, como si fuese una salpicadura de sangre.

-Dije que nunca renuncia a un hombre sin pedir nada a cambio- puntualiza- No que no esté dispuesta a hacerlo si consigue otra cosa. **_Tienes que ofrecerle algo-_**

-Robin. Y cómo es que tú sabes de todo esto? Cómo es que incluso sabes la historia de Hancock? -le pregunto

-Eso -me dice con uan misteriosa sonrisa mientras se marchaba - te lo dejaré a tu imaginación -

.-.

A la hora de la cena Luffy no se presenta. Dragon arruga la frente al contemplar el plato vacío de su hijo; una marcada línea aparece en medio de sus cejas.

-Nami- dice con rudeza, como si se preparara para darme un sermón. -Dónde está Luffy?-

-En la playa creo –

-Bueno, pues ve a buscarlo- dice levantando su tenedor –Ya estoy harto de que se pierda de las comidas en familia – Arrojo mi servilleta a la mesa y me levanto.

-Voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo –dijo insinuando un _"no prometo nada"._

.-.

El sol ha descendido, dejando fresca y suave la arena bajo mis pies. Una brisa llega del océano y me agita el cabello. Volteo para mirar la casa de Hancock. Está en tinieblas, con las luces apagadas bajo el cielo que se va obscureciendo, como una flor cuyos pétalos se cierran durante la noche. Pienso en lo que Robin me dijo, y luego me acuerdo de la cara de Hancock cuando se inclinaba sobre Luffy. El corazón se me encoge.

No puedo entrar a la casa, no puedo ayudarlo ni salvarlo. Ni siquiera entiendo bien porque Robin me dijo todas esas cosas. Ha visto juntos a mi madre y a Dragon. Debería de ser obvio que no soy una persona capaz de salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que amo. Una escurridiza lágrima cruza mi rostro y me la limpio rápidamente.

Me doy la vuelta y me encamino de regreso a la villa, y entonces lo veo. Un pedazo de tela azul enganchado en una roca, junto a la entrada de la cueva que Luffy me enseñó el primer día. El azul es el mismo que el de su pantalón.

Me aproximo a la cueva, compruebo que nadie esté mirando y me giro hacia un lado para entrar. Me arrastro a través del estrecho pasadizo y llego al espacio más amplio donde el musgo de colores brilla. Tardo un momento en ver a Luffy, sentado en la arena húmeda junto a la pared de la cueva, con las piernas flexionadas y la cara enterrada entre las manos.

-Luffy – susurro mientras me arrodillo a su lado –Luffy, que te pasa? –

Él levanta la mirada y abro ampliamente los ojos. En el breve lapso comprendido entre ayer y esta noche, su rostro se ha desfigurado: está hundido, grisáceo y alrededor de los ojos tiene unas profundas ojeras. Sus hombros se ven delgados bajo su chaleco. Antes actuaba como drogado y ahora los efectos de la droga habían desaparecido, estaba desesperado y tembloroso. Su fisionomía era prácticamente la de un enfermo en el lecho de muerte.

-Nami- susurra con voz áspera y arrastrada–ha ocurrido algo. Se enojó conmigo. No sé que hice pero me dijo que me fuera-

-Hancock? Te refieres a ella?- alargo el brazo para tocarlo, le coloco una mano sobre el hombro. No da la impresión de que se dé cuenta –Luffy, no te conviene estar solo con ella. No es una buena persona, no es buena para ti ….-

-No tengo más remedio- me responde –Cuando no estoy con ella, me falta la respiración. Como si me estuviera muriendo –baja la mirada y empieza a trazar figuras sin sentido en la arena –no lo entenderías –

Vaya. Eso me dolió. Como si yo fuera una persona incapaz de sentir. Contengo el aliento.

-La amas? – El suelta una risa grave, profunda, seca. Nada parecido a su risa habitual.

-Amas el agua? O la comida? O simplemente la necesitas?- inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en la pared de la cueva –Nami, creo que me estoy muriendo –repite de nuevo

-Te llevare a casa- les respondo yo con lágrimas en los ojos –nos iremos a casa y te olvidarás de ella –

-no quiero olvidarme –susurra –cuando estoy con ella, veo… veo colores…-dice mientras su mirada vuelva a perderse en el vacío.

-Luffy –digo limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Después alargo el brazo para acariciarle la barbilla y giro su rostro hacia mí –déjame ayudarte –

-Ayudarme? –se extraña. Pero entonces se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cuando se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que con solo parpadear saltan de sus ojos y comienzan en descenso por sus mejillas –**_Nami, por favor ayúdame-_**

Me inclino hacia él y nuestros labios se encuentran a medio camino en las tinieblas, y recuerdo como lo besé en el banquete de la boda; los dos estábamos un poco cohibidos y soltábamos risas nerviosas bajo el arco de flores en el jardín. Nuestro primer beso. Un beso que sabía a champán y lápiz labial, pero ahora, Luffy sabe a mar y a sal. Paso mis manos por su cuerpo y su piel se nota seca. Incluso a medida que se acerca a mí y lo estrecho entre mis brazos, se nota tan ligero como la madera a la deriva y cuando se duerme y a gritos pronuncia un nombre que no es el mío, a mi mente llega una grotesca idea.

_Una perturbadora idea de cómo podía salvar a Luffy, y porque no? Matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

**_.*~*._**

OMGWTFBBQ! Que idea tendrá Nami? Pensamiento misterioso ~uuuh!

Escribir este capítulo fue horrible! Imaginar a Luffy así… ojalá nunca pase! Pero tenía que hacerlo… maldita Hancock! Son libres de despotricar contra ella!

Pero también no se olviden que los _"enemigos" no nacen… se hacen._ El odio la cegó y ahora terminó así, mendigos Tenryuubitos ¬¬ como me… molestan xD

En fin! Espero que haya sido de su agrado! **El siguiente ya será el capítulo final! ;D**

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	5. Sacrificio

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta el final, espero que sea de su agrado! Que los ilumine la eterna luz! **_

_**Y ya saben! **Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D_

_.-._

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco "La casa de los espejos", pertenecen a Oda-sama y a Cassandra Claire-sensei :D

Advertencia: Parodia de una novela, romance, maltrato psicológico y otros traumas o_o, no intenten esto en casa!

_Nami POV_

.-.

**Sacrificio**

**.*~*.**

"_Incluso a medida que se acerca a mí y lo estrecho entre mis brazos, se nota tan ligero como la madera a la deriva y cuando se duerme y a gritos pronuncia un nombre que no es el mío, a mi mente llega una grotesca idea. Una perturbadora idea de cómo podía salvar a Luffy, y por que no? Matar dos pájaros de un tiro."_

**.*~*.**

Prácticamente tengo que arrastrar a Luffy por el sendero que conduce a la villa. Cuando llegamos, veo que Bellemere y Dragon han acabado de cenar; la mesa estaba vacía y las moscas se arremolinan sobre los restos de unos plátanos fritos. Coloco a Luffy sobre un camastro donde se desploma como un muñeco.

-ahora mismo vuelvo- le digo aunque no da señales de que me escuche.

Entro a la casa a través de la puerta de cristal. Primero le suplicaría a Bellemere y a Dragon que nos regresáramos a casa en el próximo barco aunque eso signifique interrumpir las vacaciones. Tenía que intentarlo antes de tener que recurrir…._ A lo otro._

La puerta de su dormitorio esta cerrada. Me detengo frente a ella con la mano en alto dispuesta a tocar. Se escuchan voces del otro lado, Dragon esta gritando y mi madre dice algo tratando de calmarlo; pero no lo consigue. La voz de él se va elevando a medida que la de ella disminuye y comienza a llorar. Mi mano se queda inmóvil a medio camino, como la de una estatua. Los sollozos de mi madre suenan como la marea alta y de pronto quedan interrumpidos por el estallido de una sonora bofetada, tan repentina como un disparo.

Escucho el grito ahogado de mi madre y acto el seguido reina el silencio, un silencio que es roto por el sonido de otra bofetada.

-Bellemere –dice Dragon desde el otro lado de la puerta. No puedo saber si su tono es de disculpa o simplemente sigue tan inmutable como siempre. La verdad eso ya no me importaba, pues al parecer estaba resignada a pasar el resto de mi vida escuchando sus gritos a través de una puerta cerrada mientas Dragon va destruyendo a mi madre poco a poco, desangrándole el alma de la misma manera que la Hancock a Luffy…

Me doy media vuelta y puedo ver en el pasillo la bolsa con los palos de golf de Dragon, tomo el numero 9 y salgo a la terraza donde Luffy sigue exactamente en la misma posición que lo dejé. Tan inmóvil que tengo que acercarme a escuchar su respiración para saber que sigue con vida antes de tomar el camino hacia la casa fucsia.

_Ahora ya no había elección alguna, ejecutaría su otro plan…_

.-.

El mar en la noche se ve negro como la tinta mientras que las olas azotan en la playa, enviando al aire una blanca llovizna de espuma. Me deslizo a través de la verja de Hancock y entro al jardín.

Por todas partes hay fragmentos de cristal y el aire resulta bochornoso de respirar. Levanto el palo de golf y lo hago descender con fuerza sobre el fragmento de espejo más cercano haciendo añicos. Una bocanada blanca se eleva sobre él como si fuera el humo de un cigarrillo mientras se disipa en el aire nocturno.

Me quedo allí de pie, respirando con dificultad. Vuelvo a alzar el palo y golpeo un espejo tras otro mientras el aire se inunda del sonido melodioso que causa el cristal al estallas. De pronto en el interior de la casa se enciende una luz que me ciega la vista, pero aún así no me detengo hasta que una fuerte mano sujeta el palo y me lo arranca bruscamente.

Boa Hancock está de pie frente a mí. Ya ni va impecablemente arreglada, su cabello se ve sucio y enmarañado, sus ojos salvajes se clavan en mi mientras observo su vestido negro de manga japonesa. En efecto, parece una bruja.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?- me pregunta casi a gritos –Esta es propiedad privada! Me pertenece –

-Lo que hay aquí no es tuyo –le replico. Aunque mi voz es firme no puedo evitar retroceder un paso, su aura es atemorizante –me refiero a las almas –

Ella abre súbitamente sus enormes ojos y se queda boquiabierta.

-Almas?-

-Como prefieras llamarlas, son vidas que te has robado. Usted las metió en los espejos. Es allí donde las guarda!-

-Estás loca- me dice

-Vi como lo hacías- prosigo –vi lo que le hizo a Luffy, estuve mirando por la ventana –

Ella abre la boca como para decir algo pero se detiene, entonces veo que observa la llave de mi mano izquierda.

-Robin –dice ella –esa mujer es una fisgona. Siempre se mete donde no la llaman –

-Quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermanastro- le digo –quiero que liberes a Luffy! – A pesar de su furia curva sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

-Robin debe de haberte dicho que no es tan sencillo –

-Si no lo liberas, volveré –la amenazó –destruiré el resto de los espejos y no dejaré que quede ni uno solo...-

-Tu hermanastro me hablaba de ti- la interrumpió – sabía que estabas enamorada de él. Lo encontraba divertido –la furia de su voz había desaparecido y en su lugar hablaba con una voz cantarina –Nami, no eras más que un entretenimiento para él. Por qué vas a gastar tus energías en salvarlo?-

Sus palas me hieren y me taladran el corazón. Me digo a mi misma que está mintiendo, pedo aún asi me duele. Es como una picadura. Respiro hondo.

-Lo quiero. Robin dijo que sólo podía ayudarlo alguien que lo quisiera….-

-Pero él no te quiere a ti- insiste –así son los hombres. Toman el amor que les ofreces y lo retuercen hasta convertirlo en un bastón con el que te golpean –su mirada es despiadada y recuerdo la historia que me contó Robin –Dime si no tengo derecho a vengarme Nami, dime que no harías lo mismo en mi lugar. Los hombres son una maldición en la vida de las mujeres… y tú lo sabes –

Me viene a la mente la escena de Dragon con mi madre agachada a sus pies, recogiendo la fruta del tazón roto con los dedos ensangrentados.

-No sé que pienso de los hombres- respondo – pero Luffy no es más que un niño. Todavía no es malo ni buena, ni ninguna otra cosa. Él no debería pagar el castigo –

-Cuando crezca será como los demás –declara Hancock –Todos acaban así Nami, por eso no estoy dispuesta a liberarlo –

Robin me dijo que no renunciarías a cambio de nada- digo yo –pero Luffy es joven y débil. Y si consigo encontrarle algo mejor? –

Aún bajo la obscuridad, como el repentino e inesperado resplandor de una luciérnaga, percibo la sonrisa de Hancock y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Explícamelo… -

.-.

Me despierto por la mañana con el reflejo del sol y el suave canto de las aves. Me quedo tumbada mientras estiro mi cuerpo. Recordé lo sucedido anoche y volteo instintivamente a mi mesa de noche donde hay una botella de cristal junto al despertador. El pálido líquido que contiene ofrece un aspecto brillante y resbaladizo. Me visto y salgo con la botella en la mano, pesa más que si tuviera piedras dentro.

Robin está en la cocina. No dice nada pero noto que me observa de reojo mientras tomo un vaso, le coloco hielos y destapo la botella de cristal vertiendo el líquido sobre ellos. Robin alarga un brazo y deja caer una rodaja de limón en el vaso.

-Ya está –dice –dile que es para el dolor de cabeza-

Hago un gesto de asentimiento y llevo el vaso a la terraza. Luffy sigue en el camastro, solo que ahora está recargado y con los ojos abiertos.

_.*Flashback_

_-Tiene que ser rápido –le dije a Boa –no quiero que se alargue, quiero que se la lleve inmediatamente –_

_Ella sonrió dejando a la vista su blanca y afilada dentadura._

_-Inmediatamente –prometió mientras me entregaba un trozo de espejo._

_El alma de Luffy_

_-Es tuya –declaró –puedes guardarla o liberarla y devolvérsela –_

_-La liberare mañana por la noche –le aclaro por si las dudas mientras ella se encoge de hombros. –Luffy no se acordará de nada? Me lo promete? –pregunto a Hancock en su jardín de cristal_

_-No se acordará –aseguró –solo de la vacaciones, el sol, la arena y luego… el accidente-_

_.*Fin Flashback_

Mi madre está sentada junto a Luffy en otro camastro. Luce unas gafas obscuras que no logran disimular del todo la mancha que le marca la mejilla. Los contemplo por unos segundos. Entonces me acerco a donde Dragon lee pasivamente le periódico.

-Hola- le digo a Dragon interrumpiendo su lectura. Alargo la bebida que a la luz del sol parece agua corriente.- Toma, Robin te envía esto. Dice que te vendrá bien para el dolor de cabeza-

Él frunce el entrecejo.

-Y como sabe que me duele la cabeza?- me quedo callada y tras unos segundos de duda, aparta el periódico y coge el vaso –Gracias, Nami –dice secamente.

Entonces da un sorbo, observo su garganta mientras el líquido baja. Aparta el vaso y pregunta.

-Qué clase de jugo es este?-

-Aloe –respondo –Según Robin tiene propiedades curativas –

-Estupideces de pueblerinos- suelta un bufido y recoge al periódico.

-Una cosa más –digo yo –Esa mujer, a la que Luffy le estaba ayudando… en fin, su coche sigue averiado. Dijo que Luffy no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo-

Dragon resopla

-Se podría haber hecho yo. Luffy es muy estúpido como para entender de coches –

-Dice que le gustaría que le echaras un vistazo –digo haciendo caso omiso al último comentario –Ya que tú sí entiendes. Seguramente sabes mucho más de mecánica que Luffy –

-Pues sí, es verdad- vuelve a tomar el vaso, lo vacía y se limpia los labios- supongo que debería ayudar a la pobre mujer –dice mientras se levanta.

-Sería estupendo –digo mientras lo acompaño hasta le borde del sendero –Vive allí en la casa fucsia, te está esperando –

**_Oh, si que lo está esperando…_**

_.*Flashback_

_-Es mi padrastro –le explico a Hancock –Es fuerte, más fuerte que Luffy. Mayor. Y le pega a mi madre, como el Tenryuubito le pegaba a usted –_

_Hancock se llevó una mano instintivamente hacia la espalda y me devuelve una mirada que hizo que mi alma sintiera la profunda tristeza que se albergaba en el fondo de esa bruja que alguna vez fue humana, y sentí lástima al ver cómo se limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima. Se dio la vuelta para que no mirara su rostro_

_-Entonces tráelo aquí mañana- dice secamente- si no lo haces iré yo por él –_

_-Eso no hace falta, cumpliré mi palabra –dije tendiéndole una mano. Ella dio media vuelta y me dio la suya, sellando así nuestro pacto_

_.*Fin Flashback_

-Entonces la casa fucsia eh?- dice mientras comienza a caminar por el sendero –Gracias Nami, eres una buena chica –

-_"No"-_pienso yo – _"Eso es precisamente lo que no soy…"-_

Por que en algún rincón de la casa fucsia, Boa Hancock está esperando. Boa Hancock con sus labios rojos, su jardín de cristal y sus espejos que te arrebatan el alma.

Observo como Dragón camina a grandes zancadas. Miro su espalda y no puedo evitar que una sádica sonrisa se plante en mi rostro al pensar que ya nunca va a regresar.

**.*~*.**

**EPILOGO**

-Bellemere –san!- escucho que gritan fuera de nuestra casa. Me asomo por la ventana de la cocina y puedo ver que es Hina-sama.

-Oi! En un momento le abro! –grito y me calzo rápidamente unas sandalias para abrirle la puerta a la mejor amiga de mi madre que en cuanto entra a la casa y la ve bajar de las escaleras corre a abrazarla.

-Bellemere-san! Hina está muy contenta de que estés aquí de nuevo! Hina se enteró de lo del accidente!-

-Sí, bueno… el resto regresamos con bien, Hina-chan- dijo mirando a su hijo adoptivo que devoraba el desayuno que le estaba preparando su hija.

-Hina piensa que fue un inesperado suceso lo de tu marido! No llevaban ni un mes de casados!-

-Sí, supongo que si… -dijo bajando la mirada brevemente -pero las cosas pasan por algo no lo crees Hina? Ahora soy dueña de los cultivos de mandarinas de Dragon-

-Hina no lo puede creer! Tendremos que ir ahora mismo!- dice la peli rosa tomando a Bellemere de la muñeca y sacándola a rastras de la casa

-Luego regreso chicos!-les dijo con un gesto de despedida y azotando la puerta.

Coloco en el fregadero la sartén que había estado usando hasta el momento cuando siente que alguien la abraza por detrás.

-Luffy…- digo suspirando mientras mi cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío cuando los labios de él se depositaron en mi cuello –Luffy… que no se supone que deberías estar de luto? Después de todo Dragon era tu padre… -

-Es mejor así –me susurra al oído –además Bellemere tampoco parece extrañarlo mucho verdad?-

-No, no lo parece –digo dándome media vuelta para verlo de frente. Había recuperado su color natural casi por completo y su apetito había vuelto. Hancock no me había engañado. Luffy me miraba atentamente –En qué estás pensando? –

-En que no recuerdo muy bien las vacaciones, tampoco el accidente, es como si hubiera perdido un tiempo de mi vida –

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- le pregunto enmarcando una ceja, desafiándolo.

-recuperar el tiempo perdido, que otra cosa puedo hacer? –dice mientras entrecierra los ojos y se acerca para besarme. Me rodea con sus masculinos brazos y nuestros cuerpos se rosan. Él suelta un suspiro y continua besándome con la misma pasión y amor con que yo lo hago.

**_Y así seguimos amándonos hasta que allí en la cocina, nuestros cuerpos se funden como el sol lo hace en el horizonte marino al atardecer._**

**FIN**


End file.
